blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/cello vs pars
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4282.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 05:43:32 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. cello vs pars Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » cello vs pars Poll who is worse pars 9 (45%) cello 11 (55%) Total Members Voted: 19 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: cello vs pars (Read 151 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2204 cello vs pars « on: May 30, 2016, 07:42:11 PM » who is worse? Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: cello vs pars « Reply #1 on: May 30, 2016, 08:26:24 PM » people are seriously voting pars. I think you worded it poorly and confused people. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2204 Re: cello vs pars « Reply #2 on: May 30, 2016, 08:44:23 PM » Quote from: SiameseDream on May 30, 2016, 08:26:24 PM people are seriously voting pars. I think you worded it poorly and confused people. no, this is exactly how i wanted it :^) Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #3 on: May 30, 2016, 08:49:49 PM » Quote from: SiameseDream on May 30, 2016, 08:26:24 PM people are seriously voting pars. I think you worded it poorly and confused people. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #4 on: May 30, 2016, 08:50:07 PM » Correct answer is actually Lykos Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #5 on: May 31, 2016, 09:01:53 AM » Apparently I'm 70% worse than Cello. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: cello vs pars « Reply #6 on: May 31, 2016, 03:17:26 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on May 30, 2016, 08:50:07 PM Correct answer is actually Lykos This tbh Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #7 on: May 31, 2016, 05:19:33 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on May 31, 2016, 03:17:26 PM This tbh Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Abrican Sr. Member Offline 457 Personal Text NAM enthusiast Re: cello vs pars « Reply #8 on: May 31, 2016, 06:56:17 PM » Cello is worse, because he's not in the SB Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40298 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #9 on: May 31, 2016, 10:56:34 PM » Quote from: Abrican on May 31, 2016, 06:56:17 PM Cello is worse, because he's not in the SB Slave appreciates his master's kind words. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Eva_ Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text The Love of the Fuhrer, Lives once More Re: cello vs pars « Reply #10 on: May 31, 2016, 11:53:17 PM » why are people hating on cello and his mafia thread? I only didn't join because it had already started Logged Braunistan, in the Steel Brotherhood SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: cello vs pars « Reply #11 on: June 01, 2016, 12:17:03 AM » Quote from: Eva_ on May 31, 2016, 11:53:17 PM why are people hating on cello and his mafia thread? I only didn't join because it had already started We can't read his pm's. His roles are garbage and needlessly confusing. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: cello vs pars « Reply #12 on: June 01, 2016, 12:18:19 AM » His writing is akin to an old chinese man that learned english from a menu. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » cello vs pars SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2